A Whole New World
by Marx810
Summary: Mindy wakes up next to Dave one night and is stricken with an epiphany about their relationship, acting on it as only Hit Girl would. Rated M for language and sexual content.


_(A/N: This was just a short little one shot I did at the request of Makokam. All in all it was pretty fun playing around with Dave and Mindy again. Hope you guys enjoy the story.)_

Mindy moaned softly, her body protesting as she forced her eyes open. She was comfortable, but her mind was telling her that something wasn't right. She soon realized that it was because she wasn't actually in her bed, but stretched out over the couch. The light from the TV drew her attention, prompting another moan while she stretched. There was another moan from behind her as she felt an arm pulling her close.

Mindy chuckled to herself, letting it happen but also feeling that Dave was fighting the impulse to wake up as well. She found that she especially didn't want to move off that couch. She let out a contented sigh, moving around just enough to maximize the comfort level. This was just…nice.

"What time is it?" Dave sleepily grumbled.

"Don't know. Don't care. You're the one wearing a watch." Mindy answered, closing her eyes again.

"It's too far." Dave complained, without attempting to move his wrist. This caused Mindy to laugh, which made Dave laugh, which turned into a revolving door of sleepy laughter over something that wasn't all that funny in the first place. And, of course, the realization of this only made them laugh more. Once they finally regained themselves, there was a comfortable silence. That was when Mindy was suddenly hit with something of an epiphany. She just laid there for a while rolling the idea over her head. It seemed so simple and so obvious that it was almost…too easy. She played out different variations in her mind, feeling them out for herself. It just seemed so right, but there was one very obvious way it could all go to shit, and there was only one way to really know for sure. It was scary. However, if there was one thing Mindy Macready aka Hit Girl did, it was stand up to fear and punch it in the face.

Mindy shifted her weight again, turning around so that she was facing Dave. Dave could obviously feel this and opened his eyes slightly out of curiosity, most likely to see what it was that Mindy wanted to talk about so badly that she hadn't gone back to sleep. There were many things that she could have said to get the epiphany across but Mindy had always been a being of action. So, action it was. Leaning forward, Mindy pressed her lips to Dave's, moaning softly into the sudden kiss.

Dave's eyes shot wide open, jerking back from the sudden display of affections. "Wha? Wai? Wha? What just-…wha?"

Mindy looked up thoughtfully. "I had a thought."

"What does that have to do with you kissing me?" Dave seemed to be suddenly realizing that there wasn't all of that much room on this couch for two people.

"What did you think?" Mindy asked, her eyes bearing into Dave's expectantly.

"Think?" Dave's voice squeaked awkwardly.

"Yeah, retard. About the kiss. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you not? Give me some details here." Mindy continued to probe. When Dave didn't answer fast enough for her, she pulled Dave into yet another kiss, ending this one herself. "How about that one?"

"Would you stop doing that?!" Dave's face showed that his mind was obviously not completely comprehending the situation through his at least still partially sleep addled mind. "Okay, back up…just…back up…let's start from the beginning…what was the thought you were...thinking…?"

Mindy pouted slightly, obviously wanting an answer to her previous question, but also understanding why he might want a little more information as well. "Well…how long have we known each other?"

Dave raised a skeptical eyebrow, cautiously answering, "A couple of years now…"

"Right." Mindy nodded. "And I'd say we're pretty close, right? You're my best friend."

"Right…" Dave agree, an air of trepidation in his voice. "And you're mine…"

"And I feel so…comfortable around you. More than anyone else. It's like… Well, you know I've dated a few guys." When Dave nodded, Mindy continued, "And it was nice with them and all, but I never…really felt that I could open up to them, you know? They never really made me feel…I dunno…safe, I guess?"

Dave took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. I can see where you're coming from. But Mindy, you do know that…just because we're close, doesn't mean that we have to be _close_ in that way. You know I'm always here for you."

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Of course I know that. It's just…well…okay, the guys I've dated have totally wanted to fuck me."

Dave's eyes shot wide and the remnants of sleepiness were immediately driven away. "Well…of course they do. They're guys, you're pretty."

Mindy smiled at the compliment before she continued. "Yeah, they _wanted_ to fuck me, but I never let them. I just…never felt…safe enough around them to open myself up enough to…open myself up."

Dave paused again before it hit him that this was part of the duties of a best friend, to listen to stuff like this even if it made him uncomfortable. "That's good though. It's definitely not something you want to just…rush into."

"Exactly!" Mindy nodded. "And while we were laying together, I just…I felt really safe and really just…I wanted to see if…ya know…maybe…this could work. So…"

"So you kissed me." Dave pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah…and…I kinda liked it."

"Wait, what?" Dave's eyes suddenly darted to Mindy, catching the gravity of that sentence.

"Yeah, like…I always thought you were cute or whatever, but I never really thought I could…see you that way, ya know? And you didn't seem to see me that way either so I never really thought it was an option, but…I liked kissing you just now. I'd totally do it again." She suddenly sighed. "But you're totally freaking your shit, so…I'm guess I'm just weirding you out."

"Mindy…" Dave groaned. "You can't just…drop something on me like that and expect me to just-… I didn't even know thinking about you like that was-…I don't know I could-…Ugh! It's not that I didn't like kissing you. It was…really nice, it's just-…"

"We could just do that for now." Mindy eagerly hopped on the hesitation. "There doesn't have to be any pressure."

"Mindy, you pretty much just said that you want me to deflower you." Dave chuckled to himself. "You can't tell me not to think about that."

"But you're not even a virgin." Mindy complained. "It should be totally easy for you…"

Dave groaned loudly. "That's not the point…"

Mindy huffed a little, seeming visibly frustrated. "I don't understand. You like kissing me. But you don't want to because of…reasons..?"

"It's not that simple… it's-…MMPH!" Dave flailed as Mindy forced her lips onto his again.

"See? Simple." Mindy sitting astride Dave and resuming the kiss. Dave was kissing her back but it felt kind of…rigid…like he was still conflicted. "Stop thinking so much…" She purred into his ear, playfully tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

A violent shudder went through Dave as he bit back his moan. "I can't help it." He let out a long sigh. "There's so many ways this can go wrong."

"Says the guy who went out untrained in a wetsuit to fight crime."

Dave couldn't help but to laugh at that. "That was a really bad idea though…" He let out a small moan as he felt Mindy's hips subtly grinding on top of him.

"And what would you be doing right now if you hadn't done it?" Mindy asked, with a mischievous grin.

"Er…" Dave blushed. "Honestly? Probably jerking off to free porn clips."

"That's what I thought, you dork." Mindy teased, making Dave's eyes widen as she reached for the bulge in his pants. "Sometimes being impulsive pays off in the long run."

"Mindy!" Dave suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping Mindy's hand from going any further. "That is _not_ just kissing!"

"What?" Mindy grinned wider, playfully fighting against his grip. "Am I not allowed to touch your no-no place?"

Dave laughed, which only made him lose his grip further. Another shudder went through him as he felt Mindy's hands wrapping around his cock, feeling it respond even through the layers of clothing. "Oh wow."

Dave took advantage of Mindy's momentary surprise and grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her back. This was meant to give him some space and to calm Mindy down. However, one look at her face and he could see that as soon as the surprise faded, another expression was taking over and it was definitely _not_ calm. Making no attempt whatsoever to free herself, Mindy rolled her hips, purposely grinding on top of the bulge.

"Oh God…" Mindy moaned. "I really wish I were wearing a skirt right now."

"I'm so glad you're not." Dave retorted, with a gasp.

Mindy paused, flashing Dave a glare. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Dave apparently didn't answer fast enough. Mindy easily broke out of his hold and hopped off of his lap. Before Dave could even breathe a sigh of relief, his jaw dropped anew as he saw Mindy pulling off her pants.

"What are you doing?" Dave sputtered.

"Making a point." Mindy shot back, drawing Dave's eyes downward now that the only thing between where no man had been before and Dave was the thin material of her panties. He tried not to look. He really did. Especially since it was pretty obvious how excited Mindy was. But try as he might, he got an eyeful and when his eyes drifted back up, Mindy sported a victorious smile on her lips. "Yeah…that's what I thought."

To be honest, Dave wasn't entirely sure what she'd been trying to prove. That he found her attractive? Had his hard-on throbbed when he looked at her? Maybe he licked his lips? Whatever it was, Mindy seemed even more sure of herself as she reclaimed her position on Dave's lap and also reclaimed the sensation of her lips against his. Like before, he kissed her back but he couldn't help but acknowledge how little material there was separating them, even though Dave was still fully clothed. This wasn't helped when he tried to figure out where to put his hands.

Mindy moaned even louder into the kiss when she began to grind on top of him again. He knew she could feel more of the motions without the denim getting in the way on her side of things and she was acting like it. Mindy grabbed Dave's indecisive hands and placed them on her hips. He couldn't even attempt to argue that he wasn't enjoying this. As Mindy's lips moved from his and along his collarbone, another loud moan escaped from Dave. His hands unconsciously gripped her hips, moving back to her ass. He could feel it clenching and trembling as she ground into him, the simulation of the act driving him wilder than he wanted to admit.

Dave could feel Mindy's breath against his ear as she whimpered, "Dave…I'm gonna cum…"

"What?!" Dave exclaimed. However, that was all the warning he was going to get as the young hero moaned and bucked and squirmed in Dave's lap, gripping onto him tighter and tighter. Shuddering and panting from the force of her orgasm, Mindy's grip began to loosen. She looked up at him with a little tired giggle. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she saw him but it wasn't the borderline desperation that was all over his face. Apparently cumming in his lap was all that it took for him to finally let go. Who knew? The moment she saw it, Dave had pulled her into another kiss. "Please tell me you're not done yet."

Mindy's eyes bulged as she got what Dave was asking. "Nope. Not done yet. Soooo not done yet. Unless you want me to get off?" She teased.

Dave smirked. "So much I could do with that phrasing." As they two kissed, Dave's fingers roamed in between Mindy's legs, causing her to bit back a moan. "You're so wet…"

Mindy could hide her blush. "I just came…of course I-…oh God…" Mindy's thoughts immediately stopped, watching intently as Dave unzipped hips pants, pulling out his hard cock. Biting her bottom lip, Mindy's eyes went from his cock to his face and back again.

"Fuck, that looks good…" Dave moaned, pulling Mindy's panties to the side.

"M-Maybe you should do something about it then." She gasped, her body visibly trembling, positioning herself so that all Dave had to do was thrust.

It was like something in Dave had snapped, as he grabbed Mindy's ass and shoved himself inside of her, balls deep. Though he had forgotten one very important fact. A fact that Mindy had no problem reminding him after she'd let out a loud shriek of pain. "VIRGIN!" This was added by another stream of expletives as she trembled on top of him. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot! I'm sorry! I'm not used to- UGH!" The apology was cut off by Mindy punching him hard in the ribs. He didn't feel most of the hit, once again thanking his nerve damage, but the point still got across.

Mindy scowled the word 'ow', glaring at Dave, who did appear to be pretty apologetic. "I'm sorry. You just kept teasing me over and over and I just-…I'm sorry. I'll control myself better. You want me to pull out?"

"Do. Not. Move." Mindy threatened, taking a deep breath. "Just let me adjust…fuck…you're so _deep_ …"

Mindy hadn't meant for that to sound as sexy as it did. Dave shuddered involuntarily, causing Mindy to do the same, but other than that he didn't move a muscle. Or at least he attempted to, his cock continued to throb deep inside of her. Thankfully Mindy didn't seem to count that as not moving. "Guess I'm not a virgin anymore, technically." She muttered, looking down.

Dave chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Are you okay?"

Mindy nodded. "I'm a delicate fucking flower! Be gentle with me! Remember, you're trying to fit your…phenomenal cosmic power inside my itty bitty living space."

Dave couldn't help himself. There was just…too much going on in those few sentences for him to not laugh. Mindy looked back at him amused, but obviously trying to keep a straight face. "Sorry, it's just…I can never watch that movie the same way now."

"Very wise of you to ignore the delicate flower thing." Mindy teased, before she shrugged. "And I don't see the difference, really. 'A Whole New World' is totally about losing your virginity after all."

This received another round of laughter. "Oh totally. They were absolutely banging on that carpet at some point." Dave looked up, thoughtfully. "Would that count as a threesome?"

Mindy thought about it. "No…I mean…if you fuck while riding a horse, you're not fucking the horse, are you?"

"Good point."

"On an unrelated note, I want to learn to ride a horse." After Dave chuckled, Mindy looked down. "Might need to learn to ride _you_ first…"

"You sure you're okay?" Dave asked, with concern.

"I think so." She tested this by moving her hips slightly. This got an immediate reaction from both of them, and to Mindy's pleasure, a positive one on both sides. She looked at Dave with a grin and began to move against him, grinding her hips.

"Fuck…" Dave moaned. His hands gripped Mindy's hips, doing his best not to move yet. Not that he had anything to complain about with her taking over. His body shuddered and trembled with need, the muscles in Mindy's cunt squeezing and massaging his cock.

Mindy bit her bottom lip, letting out little whimpers. Dave was filling her up so much. It felt like it would have been less intense if she didn't take all of him with each thrust but she really liked doing it. She loved knowing she could take every inch of his cock. And from all indications, Dave loved it too. His moans were so sexy. Mindy began losing herself in the passion. She bounced on top of him faster and faster, letting out an odd little squeak when Dave grabbed her ass and started adding his own thrusts to hers. It was like a fight. Their hips were slamming into each other as hard as they could, forcing Dave's dick even deeper.

It was when the way they were grinding started hitting Mindy's clit that she lost control, screaming and urging Dave to fuck her harder. She could feel the orgasm building up. She wanted it more desperately than anything in her life. Every cell in her body seemed to be focused on that one thing. It almost made her angry that they could have been doing this for ages. She used that frustration to redouble her efforts. Her body was trembling in anticipation.

This time it didn't surprise Dave nearly as much when Mindy threw back her head and screamed, "Dave! I'm gonna cu-…cu-

..OH FUCK!" Mindy's petite form wrapped tightly around Dave as the orgasm shot through her body. She was barely coming down from it when Dave grabbed her, succumbing to his own release as well. She could feel him shooting his load inside of her. It felt so warm and…sticky…and just…naughty… Mindy liked it, which showed in the way she smiled up at Dave, a tired giggle escaping her lips.

"Holy shit…" Dave sighed. "You sure this was your first time?"

Mindy chuckled at the compliment. "Positive. I just pick up things really quick." She added, with a wink. This just felt amazing. Mindy nuzzled against Dave's chest, practically purring. "Mine."

Dave let out a small chuckle, running his fingers through Mindy's hair. "Sure."

"I mean it." Mindy murmured. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

"Mindy Macready." Dave moved his hand to caress her cheek. "Are you asking me out?"

"Was 'Mine,' phrased like a question?"

"Heh." Dave chuckled, adding an additional proposal. "Mine."

"Fair enough." Mindy agreed to the condition, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep in Dave's lap.

"Mindy?"

"Mmm." Mindy answered, enjoying how Dave's chest rumbled when he spoke.

"What time does Marcus get home?"

It took a while for the question to register, but once it did, Mindy's eyes shot open and she grabbed Dave's wrist to check his watch and slowly glanced up the stairs, working out in her head how long her and Dave must have been asleep to when Marcus would have gotten home. "Well…shit…"


End file.
